kndthegamewizardsagafandomcom-20200214-history
Johnny and Plank 2x4
Johnny and Plank 2x4 (originally from Ed, Edd, 'N' Eddy) are two playful pals from the cul-de-sac of Peach Creek. A somewhat lonely boy growing up, Johnny found a small hunk of wood and drew a face on it, making it his imaginary friend, Plank, who seemed as though it had a mind of its own even before what happened. After the events of Big Picture Show, the two have been thinking up revenge ways of getting back at the Eds, first by trying to beat them in The Great Galactic Race. Firstborn Saga They made a bigger appearance in Operation: DEATH-EGG, rummaging through Eggman's Scrap Yard for something to get back at the Eds with. After nearly facing the fact that Plank was just a mindless piece of wood, Johnny accidentally tripped and dropped Plank into some spilled intelligence potion from Dr. Eggman, which Plank then absorbed and gained intelligence, motion, and a high British accent. Johnny was immediately surprised at Plank's sudden ability to talk, but Plank simply reminded him of all the other times he talked, and everyone else ignored him (such as Nazz, ignoring him in the Spelling Bee, after he spelled a word with "sheer gusto"). He then concocted a new revenge plan, in which he ordered Johnny to find more hunks of wood and more intelligence potion (or as he called, "that delicious beverage"). Johnny 2x4 then stole part of the wall in Harvey's room in his treehouse, to which he and his friends chased after, eventually following him to their secret underground hideout, where Plank made his new army of Planks of all kinds. After a catchy musical number, Plank caught Sector W and had Johnny knock them out. They were then taken to a dark room, where Plank interrogated and told them of his plan, and Harvey spilling the beans that he's a Kids Next Door operative, and the Supreme Leader's little brother. In Final Preparations, Johnny and Plank finally led their army to the Brotherhood Base, where Sector W escaped with the help of Charlotte MayHence. They broke into the base, where Johnny and Plank fought Nolan York and Danika. By the time the base exploded, the Plank Army had stolen enough intelligence potion to make an even bigger army. In Legend of the Eight Firstborn, Johnny and Plank journeyed to the Forest of Light to kidnap the Firstborn, Celebi, in the hopes of using her power to fuel his Plank Army. They successfully kidnapped Celebi from Team Brotherhood and brought them all to his secret lair. Plank used Celebi's power to fuel a mini time machine, using it to send Team Brotherhood and the Toxic Four back to the past. When Cosmo and Nova arrive, Plank uses Celebi to fuel a machine that gives him power over plants. He uses this power to turn Johnny 2x4 into a muscular monster called John Wood. They battle Cosmo and Nova, but they eventually win and rescue Celebi. Later in the story, Plank is planning to ready a counterattack, but his minions decide they aren't cut out for this and go back to doing what they previously did as pieces of wood. Plank admits defeat as Johnny takes him to play with the other cul-de-sac kids. When Arceus is awakened and destroys the universe, Johnny and Plank were there with the many others, making their way across The Scattered Realms. Relationships Each other Johnny created Plank and cares strongly for him. And even with Plank's newfound intelligence, he admits he still needs Johnny's strength. It could be assumed he cares for Johnny just as much. Harvey McKenzie Harvey snuck into Plank's lair when Johnny stole part of his bedroom wall. Harvey reminds Plank of Eddy. Category:Males Category:Firstborn Bosses Category:Firstborn Saga Antagonists Category:Cartoon Network Characters Category:Scientists Category:Martial Artists